In the extraction of liquids and gases from wells drilled in rock, there is in principle the problem of flushing out fine sand and rock particles that have to be separated already in the well from the medium that is to be extracted. This problem occurs in particular in the extraction of mineral oil and natural gas, but also in the extraction of drinking water and in the exploitation of ground heat.